The Flying Lion/Gallery/1
Prologue: Down the cave hole S4E15 Blaze driving on a beach.png S4E15 Blaze does a flip over a sand hill.png S4E15 Blaze driving toward a loopy rock.png S4E15 Blaze doing a loop-de-loop.png S4E15 Blaze finishes looping.png S4E15 Blaze jumps off a rocky ramp.png S4E15 Blaze spots something.png S4E15 Mysterious tunnel spotted.png S4E15 Blaze goes to investigate.png S4E15 Blaze pushing tunnel vines aside.png S4E15 Blaze inside the tunnel.png|"Hello?!" S4E15 Blaze "doesn't lead anywhere".png|"Huh, maybe this cave doesn't lead anywhere, after all..." S4E15 Blaze slips down a tunnel hole.png|Whoa! Welcome to the Great Forest S4E15 Blaze slides out of the tunnel.png S4E15 Blaze lands in a mysterious world.png S4E15 Blaze explores the strange world.png S4E15 Bunny 1 "You're in the Great Forest".png|"You're in the Great Forest." S4E15 Who said that.png|"The Great Forest?! Who said that?" S4E15 Bunny 1 "Welcome, friends!".png S4E15 Monkey "We love having visitors".png S4E15 Bunny 2 "Oh, yeah!".png S4E15 Frog "For sure!".png S4E15 Blaze and AJ meet the animals.png S4E15 Bunny 1 "Has anyone seen Panda?".png S4E15 Panda spotted.png S4E15 Panda standing on a tree branch.png S4E15 Branch breaks under panda.png S4E15 Blaze, AJ and animals alarmed.png S4E15 Panda dangling dangerously.png S4E15 Blaze "Someone needs to fly up there".png S4E15 Blaze hears roaring.png S4E15 Blaze, AJ and animals see someone coming.png S4E15 Animal flying in the distance.png S4E15 Roarian revealed.png S4E15 Roarian flying toward panda.png S4E15 Panda still dangling.png S4E15 Roarian rescues panda.png S4E15 Roarian takes panda to safety.png S4E15 Panda thanks Roarian for saving him.png Meeting Roarian/The sunstone S4E15 Blaze and AJ meet Roarian.png S4E15 Roarian "And whom might you be?".png S4E15 Blaze introducing himself and AJ to Roarian.png S4E15 AJ "We're from a far away place".png S4E15 Roarian introducing himself.png S4E15 Roarian "The Flying Lion!".png S4E15 Roarian loops around.png S4E15 Blaze and AJ impressed with Roarian's flying.png S4E15 Blaze pointing out Roarian's neck gem.png S4E15 Roarian presents his sunstone.png S4E15 Roarian telling his backstory.png S4E15 Roarian casting flashback magic.png S4E15 Mist cloud producing flashback.png S4E15 Roarian as a statue.png|''I was just a lonely statue.'' S4E15 Panda sees Statue Roarian.png|''Day after day, I dreamed of becoming real.'' S4E15 Animals arrive with the sunstone.png|''Then one day...'' S4E15 Animals present Statue Roarian the sunstone.png|''My animal friends brought me this sunstone.'' S4E15 Sunstone tossed to Statue Roarian.png S4E15 Sunstone glowing on Statue Roarian's chest.png|''And its magic brought me to life!'' S4E15 Roarian glowing.png S4E15 Roarian comes to life.png S4E15 Roarian looking at his legs.png S4E15 Roarian looking at his wings.png S4E15 Roarian flying for the first time.png S4E15 Blaze and AJ amazed by Roarian's flashback.png S4E15 Roarian "all the things I ever wanted".png S4E15 Roarian "I can play!".png S4E15 Roarian "I can roar!".png S4E15 Roarian "I can fly!".png Roarian, the Flying Lion! S4E15 Animals starting to sing.png|♪ Roarian! Roarian! ♪ S4E15 Roarian flies through the air.png|♪ The flying lion! ♪ S4E15 Blaze, AJ and animals look up at Roarian.png|♪ Roarian! Roarian! ♪ S4E15 Roarian circling Blaze, AJ and animals.png|♪ The flying lion! ♪ S4E15 Roarian "I used to be a statue".png|♪ I used to be a statue ♪ S4E15 Roarian "And now I'm flying free".png|♪ And now I'm flying free ♪ S4E15 Roarian "You never know".png|♪ You never know what a new day will bring ♪ S4E15 Blaze and animals follow after Roarian.png S4E15 Roarian "The magic of a sunstone".png|♪ The magic of a sunstone ♪ S4E15 Side view of Roarian flying.png|♪ Changed my destiny ♪ S4E15 Roarian flies over Blaze and animals.png|♪ 'Cause I'm alive ♪ (♪ He's alive ♪) S4E15 Roarian flies over Blaze and animals - overhead shot.png|♪ And I can fly! ♪ (♪ He can fly ♪) S4E15 Roarian singing high in the air.png S4E15 Roarian "I'm the flying lion".png|♪ I'm the flying lion ♪ S4E15 Roarian swimming as fish jump from a river.png|♪ Roarian ♪ S4E15 Roarian roaring over the river.png|♪ ROAR! ♪ (♪ That's Roarian ♪) S4E15 Roarian "Surfin' on the wind".png|♪ Surfin' on the wind ♪ (♪ That's him ♪) S4E15 Roarian "Soarin' through the sky".png|♪ Soarin' through the sky ♪ S4E15 Birds in front of the camera.png|(♪ Up high ♪) S4E15 Roarian flying with birds.png|♪ I'm the flying lion ♪ S4E15 Roarin posing in the clouds.png|♪ Roarian! ♪ S4E15 Roarian flying at the camera.png|♪ ROAR! ♪ (♪ That's Roarian ♪) S4E15 Roarian spotting an orange tree.png|♪ And from high above the land ♪ S4E15 Rabbits trying to get oranges from the tree.png|♪ I'll be here to lend a hand ♪ S4E15 Roarian stomps on the tree.png|♪ I'm Roarian! ♪ S4E15 Rabbits get their oranges.png|♪ Roarian! ♪ S4E15 Rabbits happy as Roarian flies away.png|♪ The flying lion! ♪ S4E15 Roarian flying over Blaze's head.png|♪ Roarian! ♪ S4E15 Blaze and AJ watching Roarian.png|♪ Roarian! ♪ S4E15 Roarian flying up a mountain.png|♪ The flying lion! ♪ S4E15 Roarian roars from the mountaintop.png|♪ ROAR! ♪ The stolen sunstone S4E15 Pickle arriving at the Great Forest.png S4E15 Pickle "that was fun".png S4E15 Pickle sees Crusher isn't here.png S4E15 Pickle sees Crusher slide behind him.png S4E15 Crusher thuds next to Pickle.png S4E15 Roarian flies over Crusher and Pickle.png S4E15 Pickle amazed by Roarian.png S4E15 Crusher and Pickle watching Roarian.png S4E15 Roarian flying before Crusher and Pickle.png S4E15 Crusher isn't impressed.png S4E15 Pickle stunned.png S4E15 Pickle mentions Roarian's "amazing wings".png S4E15 Pickle mentions Roarian's "mighty roar".png S4E15 Pickle mentions Roarian's "shiny sunstone".png S4E15 Crusher suddenly excited.png S4E15 Roarian approaching Crusher and Pickle.png S4E15 Sunstone glowing in Roarian's necklace.png S4E15 Crusher "I want that sunstone, Pickle!".png S4E15 Crusher "I need that sunstone!".png S4E15 Crusher not listening to Pickle.png S4E15 Crusher gets out a fishing rod.png S4E15 Crusher casts his line.png S4E15 Suction cup firing.png S4E15 Roarian doesn't see the suction cup.png S4E15 Sunstone grabbed by suction cup.png S4E15 Sunstone removed.png S4E15 Roarian falls.png S4E15 Blaze, AJ and animals notice Roarian fallen.png S4E15 Roarian says his magic is gone.png S4E15 AJ noting the missing sunstone.png S4E15 Roarian shocked that his sunstone is gone.png S4E15 Roarian "who would want to take my sunstone?".png S4E15 Crusher spotted.png S4E15 Crusher reeling the sunstone in.png S4E15 Sunstone being reeled in.png S4E15 Crusher almost got it.png S4E15 Crusher gets tangled in the fishing line.png S4E15 Crusher loses the sunstone.png S4E15 Blaze, AJ, Roarian and animals see sunstone flying away.png S4E15 Sunstone flies to a lake.png S4E15 Sunstone lands on a rock.png S4E15 Close-up of sunstone on rock.png S4E15 Crusher determined to get the sunstone.png S4E15 Crusher hurries after the sunstone.png Get that sunstone back! S4E15 AJ "Crusher's trying to get it".png S4E15 Bunny 2 "you have to get your sunstone back!".png|"Roarian, you have to get your sunstone back!" S4E15 Roarian "I'm afraid I can't".png|"I'm afraid I can't, my friends." S4E15 Roarian turning back into a statue.png|"Without the sunstone’s magic, I’m changing back into a statue." S4E15 Blaze and AJ deeply worried.png|"How can we help you, Roarian?!" S4E15 Roarian giving his final words.png|"Bring back my sunstone, and I will become a real lion again." S4E15 Roarian changes back.png S4E15 Roarian reverted to statue form.png|Oh, no!!! S4E15 AJ tells the animals not to worry.png S4E15 Blaze "We're gonna get that sunstone back".png S4E15 Animals happy for Blaze.png S4E15 Blaze "AJ, gimmie some speed!".png|AJ, gimme some speed! S4E15 Blaze setting off.png To return to the The Flying Lion episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries